Love
by Aelan Greenleaf
Summary: They loved each other, once.


She giggled as she was led across the beach, her feet leaving soft impressions in the white sand. On the horizon, a sunset bloomed, its tendrils of colours reached out into the dusk sky. A soft breeze swept in from the ocean, tousling the young woman's curls as she and her love made their way along the beach.

He smiled at her: a deep, caring smile, one that reflected all of his utmost feelings for her. She smiled back, but somewhere in the back of his mind, it was different. He ignored it, and was content to just to be with her.

They led their way up the beach and to a small cove, one far away from the port they called home. The sun retreated even further down, its last beacons of light beckoning the moon out from where it hid in the day. He took her hand, and led her into a cave, a cave hidden by the formations of the rock above.

The cave was breathtaking. A small waterfall trickled down from the roof of the cave, leading from some underground spring. She let out a gasp as she noticed what he had prepared for her, for them. A blanket was set out onto the floor of the cave, with a small basket beside it. 

He picked up her then, sending her into a flourish of giggles, the kind only a woman can make. She felt safe in his arms, and when he gently put her down onto the blanket, she knew that she loved him.

He sat down across from her, and with his trademark grin, opened up the basket and pulled out a dazzling jewel set on a band of metal. Another gasp escaped her as she set eyes on the jewel, taking it in with wide eyes.

She looked up after a time, only to stare into those deep brown eyes. He seemed to collect himself for a moment, before asking:

"Will you marry me?"

His soft voice seemed to vibrate in the small cave, sending shivers into her spine. Her response was not a vocal one, but one of passion unleashed. Meeting her lips to his, she told him all he ever needed to know.

In that cave, as the night came on full-force, they both realized what it meant to be in love. As they both discovered new things that night, things they never imagined, they knew that they were meant for each other.

*___________________________________________*

They were married some time later, in a small ceremony in the town that they lived in. They happily for a while, having their own home and a young child. Gradually, though, they realized that something was missing, though neither spoke of it.

The young man began to spend more time at work, working well into the night. His wife noticed this, but spoke nothing of it, accepting it as one of the flaws of marriage. She too, in fact, was spending more and more time in the town.

One early evening, though, when his daughter was visiting relatives, the husband realized how selfish he had been, spending all of his time away from his wife. He thought up a plan, and decided to surprise her by coming home early, for once. 

But when he reached there, she was nowhere to be seen. Saddened by this, the young man decided to take a walk along the beach, the beach that they had once walked when their love had been young. 

He watched as the sun set, much as it had those few years ago. He took off his shoes, and let his bare feet sink into the sand, wiggling his toes in pleasure. The water lapped at his feet, like a large dog begging for its master's attention.

Time had passed faster than he had thought, and he soon found himself at the mouth of the cave that they had visited long ago. Stepping up into it, he thought he could hear people inside. 

Peering around the corner, he remarked with embarrassment and a quick turn of the head that there were indeed people inside, but doing things that he would rather not be watching. He stepped out in a hurry, but stopped in midstep. Something... something was off.

Risking further embarrassment, he looked back in. With a gasp, he saw what he had thought he had seen. He stumbled out of the cave, collapsing to his knees not five feet away, still hearing the sounds emanating from the cave.

Shock ran rampant through him. He felt numb all over, as if he had been frozen and then unthawed. He closed his eyes, hoping that this was all a dream; that he would wake up and everything would be like it was in the beginning. 

Anger soon followed. Anger at her for doing this to him, for betraying him and their daughter. But he soon realized that most of the anger was directed at himself. Why hadn't he been there for her, why hadn't he seen this coming?

Time passed once more, and finally he pulled himself off of the sand. Looking towards the disappearing sun, he felt the tears starting to tug at his eyes. The sounds had stopped, and the young man realized that he had to go; he had to get home before she did. 

With a heavy heart, Will Turner picked up his shoes that he had discarded onto the beach, and made his way back home.

*I'm not that great at writing romance, so if it seems cheesy or fake, that's because it is. I'm much better at writing angst and drama than romance, so I apologize now. :S

Thanks for reading my story, and I hoped you enjoyed it.

~Eleia Turner*


End file.
